This invention relates to a vacuum-assisted fixture for holding a part during a process being carried out on the part. The particular embodiment of the fixture described in this application relates to a fixture for holding a turbine engine blade during an inspection process on a “light gauge.” This inspection process involves the use of optical triangulation on a set of 2D points generated by a light pattern. In this process, a light pattern is directed on the object being inspected and software interprets the reflected light and converts it to a measurement that is compared with a standard in order to determine whether the blade has been manufactured within required tolerances.
Prior art inspection fixtures utilized as above have required a separate, complex fixture and calibration artifact for each blade stage, resulting in great expense and difficulty in production line coordination. Loading and unloading of blades in these fixtures is difficult, requiring careful insertion of the blade using both hands. Repeatability within required tolerances was therefore operator dependent. Accordingly, there is a need for a simple, repeatable, economical and highly accurate substitute for these prior art fixtures.
In addition, the fixture described and claimed has application in other manufacturing and inspection operations, for example, laser-scanning CMM (coordinate measuring machine) instruments, optical gauging, and coating processes.